Naruto: Wild Force
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: A Somewhat Naruto/Power Rangers Crossover. Fourteen years ago a bring of unknown power as attacked the village of Konoha, the Goddess Inori had send her foxes to add the village, however when the smoke cleared five children were found among the dead. Now the lone fox must train these children to figth back, as Power Rangers.


Okay, I'm going to try this story out but for those of your reading Kushina: The Fifth Hokage, the story is still being written. I just want to give this story a shot.

Naruto: Wild Force.  
Chapter One: Birth of the People's Hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fourteen years ago, a bring that had no name attacked the village of Konoha, Many ninja have fought to protect the village, however many had lost their lives as well. The Being left Konoha a smoking ruin and then moved on leaving many to die.

It was the help of another being that had heard the call for help. This being was Inori, the fox Goddess. She had send her foxes to help those that could be saved, sadly her daughter, saw a new born baby in the arms of a young woman who she could only guess was the baby's mother.

"Please take my child, his name is Naruto." The young red haired woman said. "His father was the village leader, who was among the first to have been killed." The young Kitsune knelt next to the dying mother and looked at the new born. The baby was so quite. Around the baby's neck was a golden coin.

The young Kitsune eyes widen when she had seen what was on the coin. "Why did you not use this power to help your village?" The snow fox had asked. The red haired woman looked at her. "I had lost the power along time ago. Four others can also use the powers as well. Please find them before it is too lat…" Those were her last words.

It wasn't until much later that four other children were found, all with coins around their necks. The snow fox had talked with the others to learn the names of the children. "This little one is called Ino, and she holds the powers of the tiger." One of them said.

"The Child in my arms is called Shikamaru." The dark fox said. "He holds the powers of the Panther." Kitsune took the child in her arms, and then she looked at Ino. Shikamaru had soft brown hair and a small scar on his cheek. Ino was started to show blond hair from what the snow fox could tell.

"The name of the child that I hold is called Kiba. He holds the powers of the wolf." The fox that was holding him said. "He has an elder sister that can take him in when she is older." The snow fox nodded and looked at the last child.

"The Last child is named Sakura, and she holds the powers of the lion." The brown fox said. "Lady Kitsuna, what are we to do? They have no family and Kiba's sister is too young to look after him." The snow fox named Kitsuna looked at the three children. Kitsuna closed her eyes and started to think. The best way to see that the children are kept safe is to make sure that they are better trained.

With a sigh Kitsune opened her eyes and, like the rest of her team had changed into her human form. Unlike in her fox form Kitsuna's powers were weak, she had stayed in her fox form to help heal as many as she could. The decision that she had just come up with would not sit well with her mother, they was forbidden to stay with humans for a reason. "I will raise them." Kitsuna said. "I will teach them to become the best fighting force that this world has ever seen." Kitsuna knew that the being that had attack Konoha was out there, attacking other villages, killing as many as it could before it would attack one final time. The child she looked at all had Power coins, something that had not been seen in over thousands of years. The children would have to be trained to survive, so that they could safe not only their home but also their world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 Years Later…

It wasn't a peaceful world, not by a long shot. The monster had attacked several villages and now most of the world was in ruins. There was hope though; Tsunade Senju of the legendary three had come home upon learning the dearth of her son. Only to be told that her grandchild was still alive. Tsunade wanted to see the child however Kitsuna was very protective of the baby and the other children as well.

Even after fourteen years, Kitsuna was still very protective of them. They had all grown into loveable children. "Naruto get your ass back here!" a fourteen year old blond haired girl had yelled out. Well some had more growing up to do then others. "How dare you peek at me when I'm in the shower!" Ino had yelled out running after Naruto who was running for his life.

"It's not my fault I was trying to stop Kiba!" Naruto yelled back as he ran behind Kitsuna. "He got the upper hand on me and pushed me into the room." Ino didn't believe him and ran after him again holding a kunai of all things. Kitsuna sighed and started rubbing her temples. "Kids." She muttered to herself.

"Get back here you damn fox!" _It's going to be another one of those days._ Kitsuna had though to herself. Unknown to the three of them two another teens had smiles on their faces. "The set up was prefect Kiba." A Pink haired teen said. "Now hopefully Naruto will tell Ino how he feels about her." Kiba shook his head. "You really think that it's going to work this time?" Kiba asked.

"Not sure, couldn't hurt and Ino has a great body." Kiba nodded. "Shit, better go and stop Ino from killing Naru, we have class in fifteen minutes." With that the two ran after Both Naruto and Ino hoping to stop the two of them. The fifth and final member of there little group just shook his head and only said one thing. "Troublesome as always."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha like much of the other villages in the world had gone though a lot of changes over the years. Children were still trained to be ninjas if they so wished, however teams were now in a group of fives instead of three.

Naruto and his friends were all ready a team, rather Konoha had liked it or not. Being trained by Kitsuna who was a master of fighting styles was already training them to be a train. However like most schools there was always trouble. Because of the threat that the being had made on the world training was done to make sure no one was killed anymore.

Missions were still given however there were no longer any D-ranked missions. That being who had yet to give his name could strike at anytime, so no matter what the young teams were always given missions or C and B-ranked missions. So far No one had been killed, but it was only a matter of time.

Naruto sat in his seat which was close to Ino. Just because they were being trained by a goddess, that didn't mean that they could slack off in class, only Shikamaru did that and the young man was still getting high grades. As he listened to the boring Teacher Naruto took out the small golden coin that has been with him for years.

The others had one as well. Each one had a different cat or dog on them. On Naruto's coin was a fox, or as Kitsuna had called it, a Kitsune. The Kitsune had nine flowing tails behind it. It was standing tall and it looked like it was roaring. Naruto had always liked looking at the fox on the coin. Naruto gave a soft sigh which made Ino look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Naruto turned to look at her. "Nothing's wrong just thinking about that nightmare again." Two nights ago Naruto had a dream, in the dream a young teenage maybe the same age as Naruto was attack by a monster, the monster looked like he was made out of rocks as he attack the teen, the teen had lost his life and something was ripped out of him. That something gave the monster an extra boost of power. Two days later, Konoha had heard that Suna was attacked by a monster made of sand.

There were only two survivors, a young woman two years older then Naruto and a young man a year older then him. "Do you think that something could have been done?" Ino asked. Naruto didn't know the answer. Truth was he didn't have one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked as Kitsuna walked in. "I need to talk to you about that monster that had attacked Suna." She said. Hiruzen pointed to the chair in front of him. Kitsuna walked over and sat down. "The Monster that had attacked Suna is known as a Youma." Hiruzen gave her a look. "It's a powerful Demon that likes to drain humans of their life force."

Kitsuna gave him a worried look. "The one that attacked Suna though was looking for the one tail demon known as Shukaku, and if what the two have said. It had caught and adsorbed its powers." Hiruzen didn't like that one bit, a long time ago His sensei and the first Hokage had fought a tailed demon known as the Kyubi, or the nine tail demon fox.

It was because of Mito Uzumaki, Naruto great grandmother, that the village wasn't destroyed by it. The young woman has sealed the powers of the creator into a coin, which had somehow given Mito its powers. This soon caused Mito to do the some to four other animals' sprits as well.

Each of the animal sprits had in creditable powers. When need though the wearer could call on their powers to help fight. Usually other demons. "Are you saying that we need…?" Kitsuna held up her hand. "Yes we do, however unlike the team before the new one the demons are going to be stronger, therefore they well need extra fire power."

Hiruzen didn't like this one bit. "They're not finished." He said looking around in his desk. "The construction was stopped when Kushina had lost her powers." The aged man said. "Lets see." He started looking over the paper. "Construction, on the wolf and Tiger are finished, however panther, and lion are half way finished, the Kitsune was started but then stopped."

Kitsuna sighed. "Funds?" Hiruzen nodded his head. "Hiruzen we need those zoids finished as soon possible." The young woman said. "We don't have a whole lot of time." Kitsuna looked out the window. She had a bad feeling about all of this and she prayed that the monster that attack that night fourteen years would stay away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Report!" A man sitting on a thrown looked at another. He wore a black trench could as well as a block shirt and pants. Black gloves and boots. On his face though he wore a mask of orange and black in a spiral.

"Master, the capture and exaction of what is known as the tailed beasts is going as planned." He pauses wondering how he was going to tell his master this. He didn't have too. "Do not worry about the nine tails." The being said. He stood up and walked up to the old man. "You have done well Tobi." He said. "As a reward, I shall prolong your life even more then I already have."

Tobi looked up and even though he couldn't see it, he was smiling. "Thank you, Master Kurama."

To be continued...

Next Time:  
Naruto and his team are finally relaxing, however Naruto has trouble doing this when he keeps having visions of something attacking the village. Kitsuna knows that it is time. How will Konoha handle it's first attack when they have no way of defending themselves?

Next Time:  
Chapter Two: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Well there you go. I hope that I had a good combination of both Power Rangers and Naruto. I would also like to thanks Dark Anbu Knight for his help as well.

I have my reason for picking out who I wanted as the main characters in the story. So this is pretty basic. As you know or may not know almost every one of the Naruto/Power Rangers crossover in some form or another has Naruto or someone else crossing dimensions.

I only have seen a few that takes place in the Naruto Universe that doesn't involve this. One of those stories being "Nitro Force", Written by Dark Anbu Knight. The others I didn't read because they ended up as a Naruto/Hinata match up. Only word comes to mind about that. Boring…

Anyways, I figured that I would give this a shot. Now I won't lie to you. I will be combining both Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers with Wild Force Power Rangers. Why? No reason, I just wanted to do it, since there isn't a Wild Force Crossover (I think.).

I know it's not much of a Wild Force when half the Rangers are cats. Well truth be told I was looking at who would be who. Well the results are just that. Although you're probably wondering why Hinata isn't on the team. I have something else planned for her and well as several others, you'll see Sasuke and the others later on in the story.

So who well Naruto end up with? Will it be Naruto and Hinata? Yeah…..not happening in any of my stories people. If you're wondering why I don't like Hinata and Naruto Pairings I'll tell you. How could Hinata say she loves Naruto, when in fact she has **DONE NOTHING** for him?

I don't really hate Hinata, I don't I just don't like them together. Like I said I have plans for the Hyuuga Heiress and it won't be a Hinata/Sasuke match up. Trust me, you'll either like it, or call for my blood.

Anyways back to what I was saying about the team.

Naruto Uzumaki: That's a given, he's the MAIN CHARACTER for crying out loud. He'll be Ranger Red, or Kitsune Ranger Red, however you want to call him. He won't have nine tails and nether will his Fox Zoid. Which like most Red rangers Zoid's form the head and body.

Sakura Haruno: Holds the spirit of the Tiger. She'll become the first female Green Ranger (as far as I know.) in the history of Fan fiction. Why green and not pick? Will you people get real? Just because she has pink hair doesn't mean she should be a pink ranger. Anyways by being a green tiger I pay my respect to one of my favorite shows as a kid. Guess right and win a cookie. Zoid forms the left arm.

Shikamaru Nara: Power Ranger Panther. Why a Panther and not a deer? Can you really see a Ranger with a Deer Zoid? No I didn't think so. Panthers a black and can blend well within shadows, they are my number two on my list of favorite cats (White Tigers being number one.) and they are smart as well. So it only makes sense to use a Panther. Zoid forms the right leg.

Ino Yamanka: For some reason when I think of Ino I think of a lioness. I don't know why. Well anyways Ino is the Yellow Ranger of the Lion or Lion Ranger/Power Ranger Lion. Whatever. Her Zoid will form the left leg of the Megazoid.

Kiba Inuzuka: White Ranger. This one was easy since I had decided very early in the planning that Akamaru was not going to be in the story, and here's why. Kiba is the White Ranger because of his sprite, which is a wolf, a white wolf. This way I can have some symbol of the dog in the story. Hell Kiba even names the Zoid Akamaru. The Zoid will form the right arm, again it's a way to symbolize Akamaru and Kiba.

Villains:

All but one of the tails beasts in some way or another will become powerful demons. For the Rangers to fight. That's because I needed some way to have the Tailed beasts in the story, and what better way than to have them become the Monster of the week? They're will be others though, maybe some form movies and what not.

Tobi: First in command. Has been given live once more by his master. Not much is known about him though.

Kurama: The Super main villain of the story. The so call being that had attacked the known countries. In other words he's the boss and he does like losing to anyone. To me this was away to have in in the story, and he is not the nine tails. The Nine tails in this story has another name altogether.

Okay that should take care of my ranting and notes. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me with question/suggestions are welcomed but some may be ignored. I look forward to see you with my next update.


End file.
